Apartment 75
by Clover-tan
Summary: Black Star and Death the Kid are roommates and lovers who share a sort of one-sided relationship, worrying Black Star into thinking that Kid no longer loves him and deciding to temporarily move out and see Kid's reaction. Romantic comedy. One shot.


Author's Note: In some places, rooms in apartments are just called apartments, so don't let that confuse you in this story. ^^ Oh, and there's a (sort-of) sequel to this story called _Apartment 76_. :D And Kirikou is also a character in Soul Eater, for those of you who haven't read that far. Please review~! :3

* * *

Apartment 75

**~Black Star's POV~**

"So, how's it going with your boyfriend?"

I picked up a pile of books and comics and dropped them onto the counter, startling Kirikou, my workmate and friend.

"Huh?" I twitched and scratched my cheek lazily. "It's going perfectly fine, why'd you ask?"

"No, it's nothing." He neatly stacked up my messy pile of books with no slightest bit of effort. "It's pretty amazing though, you've been dating him since high school and yet you guys are still lovey-dovey..!"

"Heh.." I grinned in self-satisfaction and crossed my arms. "Well, I _am _Black Star after all~."

But as I turned around to get back to work, I grimaced in disgust. Lovey-dovey, huh? I wish..

Death the Kid was my boyfriend since high school and he also became my roommate since the moment we started college. Everyone had the impression of thinking we were two fated lovers who cherished every minute that we spent with each other but, truth was, I was probably the only one who actually felt that way. I was always the overdramatic simpleton, constantly worried about Kid's wellbeing and whether or not he cared for me. And he was just the apathetic, isolated genius who never really seemed to care about anything or anybody, not even me.

And how we actually started off dating?

Strangely enough, he was the one who confessed his feelings to me..

"_Hey.. Black Star."_

_I turned around to see Kid staring at me shyly, surprising me since he always seemed to be looking emotionlessly, as if her were staring through me. It took me completely by surprise, and curiosity._

"_What's up?" I asked, in my usual cheerful and friendly way._

"_I…" His voice trailed off as he blushed slightly and looked away from my eyes. "I like you."_

"_Huh…?" That was all that I could say; no words could describe me at that moment except 'dumbstruck'._

"_Huh?"_

_That loud shout of shock didn't come from me, but from every single person in the classroom, even Stein-sensei..!_

"_How rude.." he stated in annoyance and shot a glare that made everyone shut up._

_I stuttered out some gibberish, trying to form some words that just wouldn't come out of my mouth._

"_I…" I scratched my cheek nervously and blushed in embarrassment. "I.. like you, too."_

And that was how we began dating. It sounded quite romantic, but the truth was, I was the only one maintaining the romance in our relationship. And as the years went by and we turned 19, the romance had faded away and died out, leaving me in denial and desperation to pick up the pieces and try to mend it back together again.

The narcissistic me had been turned into a desperate, lovelorn worrywart.

"Hey, Black Star! Stop daydreaming and do some work, will you…?"

I bobbed my head and jerked up in surprise, ending the flashback. I groaned and inserted a manga into an open slot in the shelf. "Don't order me around, Kirikou, I'm not your servant.." I whined childishly as I inserted another book into the shelf.

He sighed and flipped through the pages of an old, thick book. "You know, the only reason why I have to work so hard is because my shifts are at the same time as yours, you, Black Star, the unreliable -."

" - Lazy, carefree one," I finished for him, imitating his complaining voice.

"Well, since you know it too then why not try fixing yourself up a little?" I groaned, 'there he goes again', I thought. "I mean, I can't believe that boyfriend of yours can actually put up with that attitude of yours. And for four years, too..!"

My ears twitched as I thought about what he'd just said. Maybe.. Maybe he had grown tired of me.

Maybe the love had really faded away.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop daydreaming?" Kirikou yelled out from the counter, startling me and causing me to drop all the books I was carrying.

"Oh.. Sorry.." Normally, I would probably shout back at him, but this time.. I was too worn out from thinking and worrying.

He sighed again and threw a book at me, making me catch it in reflex.

"That book's pretty old and it's kinda torn too, you can have it," he stated.

I frowned, feeling pretty pathetic and embarrassed since it kind of felt like charity, but I took it anyway. Of course, I wasn't going to read it.. I kept it for Kid to read.

As usual.

00:15 a.m.

The only sound that was heard in my apartment was the faint ticking of my digital watch. My back was pressed against the wall, my legs were knelt with both of my arms hugging them tightly, and my sweater wasn't keeping me warm at all. Oh, how I hated the winter.

And how I hated it when Kid wouldn't come home until late.

It was then that my head had begun to spin; driven tired from staying up and from thinking and worrying so much.

Was he with one of those sly, devious girls from his university?

Or was he -.

My thoughts cut off abruptly as I heard an ambulance drive by, immediately making me fear the worst.

Was he -?

_Knock, knock._

I swerved around to face the door and got up, almost falling over from a head rush.

I heard keys jangle from the other side of the door and the lock clicked open.

In stepped my boyfriend…

With a girl.

"W-w-what…?" I could barely speak, still in shock and disbelief.

"Um, hi…" The girl smiled anxiously, annoying me nonetheless. "You must be Black Star. I'm a friend of Kid's…"

Friend? No way!

"We went out for a drink and he kind of drank too much, sorry 'bout that.."

Drank too much? No, that wasn't him! He's too composed to do something like that!

"Get out of my house. Now." And I gave her the meanest, darkest glare I ever gave, chilling her to the very bone.

"I, I guess I'm not needed here," she stammered nervously. "I'll be going then, sorry." And with that she left, leaving me with my boyfriend.. Or rather, what was left of him.

"Hey.. Kid, get yourself together, will you?" I snapped, trying to sound annoyed and unconcerned, when in fact, I was.

To my shock, he slumped onto my shoulder, causing me to nearly fall over.

"H-hey…" I stuttered.

I pushed him away from me, leaving him staggering in front of me and staring lazily.

"…" He then leaned forward and pecked a light, gentle kiss on my lips, causing me to stiffen in surprise.

It was actually the first time we'd kissed in a while.

I stood still as my cheeks flushed a bright pink and I felt his hot, heavy breath on my face. Where did those days go?

"K-kid…"

"Mm…" He mumbled as he lifted his hand to touch my face, causing me to blush even redder. "I…"

"…?"

"I.. don't feel so good.." he mumbled and retched, causing me to kick him away in horror and shock before he could vomit on me.

I stared at him, wide-eyed in confusion and frustration.

"S-stupid!" I yelled and stomped into the bedroom, leaving him lying at the doorstep.

I slammed the door shut and crouched down, hugging my knees. Kid could be such a jerk sometimes. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger and groaned in frustration. I really didn't want to care about him at all at that moment.

But I just had to.

And with that, I got up and reluctantly opened the door. "Tch…" I groaned as I noticed that he was still lying on the floor. But although I was mad at him, I still dragged him into the bedroom and cleaned him up, even though I was already tired and sleepy as hell.

He was my boyfriend, after all.

But I had had enough of him.

13:04.

"Hey, Kirikou." I tied my apron together and filled in my timetable with a random pen that I picked up from the floor.

"Hm?" Kirikou popped his head up from under the counter, leaving me wondering what he was doing.

"Uh.. Is it alright if I move in with you for a few days?"

"Eh?" He looked somewhat surprised at my sudden request. "Something happened?"

"Ah.. No, not much. It's just a relationship thing," I explained.

"But I thought you two were really lovey-dovey~?"

I felt an invisible arrow stab me in the back. Lovey-dovey… huh?

"N-no.. not really…" I mumbled dryly.

"Huh… mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, it's really nothing much…" I protested but I actually needed someone to vent out my problems to so I decided to just tell him. "It's just…"

14:05.

"- And that jerk really never expresses his affection towards me which is really frustrating and plus, he came home drunk! Kid, the apathetic genius.. Drunk! How abnormal is that? And he was with a girl too! Bet it was some slut who just wanted to get into his pants.. But that's not gonna happen since he's _my_ boyfriend! My dry, emotionless, uncaring boyfriend!"

"…" Kirikou listened quietly, the sarcastic words _'nothing much, huh…?' _clearly written over his face.

I then realized that I'd been ranting for rather too long and abruptly shut up in embarrassment.

"So.." I cleared my throat and turned to look at him. "Can I stay over at your place?"

".. I guess so, what with your _short_ explanation and all…"

I blushed in embarrassment and grinned.

"Thanks, Kirikou."

Day 1.

I stared up at the ceiling of Kirikou's small one-bedroom apartment and listened to his loud, heavy snoring.

Why hadn't he called?

I was gone for a whole night and yet he hadn't called.

Did he really not care about me at all?

"Zzz… hm…?" Kirikou lazily fluttered his eyes open and noticed that I was awake. "Were you awake for the whole night…?"

I nodded and forced a grin on my face.

How lame was I?

"Hey.. If you're so worried about your boyfriend, then why don't you just go back home to see him..?" he implied, falling asleep before I could even argue.

"Because…" I yawned and my eyes slowly drifted off and my vision faded.

**~Death the Kid's POV~**

"Hey, Kid-kun, what's the matter?"

I turned to glance at Liz and Patti, my two close friends who usually pestered and annoyed me to help them with their coursework.

"Mm… nothing."

"Aw, come on, you can tell us~! It's only once in a while that you're actually gloomy," Patti protested childishly. "Besides, you've been looking pretty unwell lately, you okay?"

Liz nodded in agreement. "Have you been stressing out or something?"

I groaned in frustration and turned my head around. "It's nothing."

It wasn't _nothing_.

It was Black Star.

**~Black Star's POV~**

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. Bright sunlight penetrated through the open window and Kirikou was nowhere to be seen; he was probably already off to work.

I groaned and buried my face under the pillow.

I wasn't in the mood to work and I probably wouldn't do such a good job in a situation like this anyway.

And so I continued to sleep.

Sleep my way through all of the relationship problems, mixed feelings, and heartbreak.

I was ill; ill with lovesickness.

Day 2.

"Black Star! I swear, if you don't come out of that futon, I'm gonna beat the living hell out of you!" Kirikou threatened angrily as he grabbed onto my legs and began to pull at them forcefully.

"No, no, no, no!" I whined and grabbed onto the window ledge. "You don't understand it! The horrible feeling of fearing that your lover has grown tired of you and -."

To our shock, the door swung open and slammed against the wall.

"K-Kid!" I exclaimed in surprise.

He stared at us darkly, the sort of look that he'd give off when he was extremely pissed off. Not exactly a good sign.

Kirikou immediately let go of me and turned to face him. "H-hey, this isn't what it seems…"

"…" He continued to stare at us, a piercing glare. ".. Don't touch anything that belongs to me," he stated sternly.

We both nodded, not caring about who he was actually talking to.

I then got up and walked over to him, in my boxers and all.

"…" I really didn't know what to say at that moment. ".. H-hi?"

"I haven't grown tired of you," he stated and paused for a second. ".. You're so troublesome."

"Huh..?" I frowned in confusion and felt a spark of anger in my chest. "Wait, what do you mean by that, huh? _I'm_ the one who should be saying that! You never tell me if you're coming home late and it feels like.. Like you don't even notice me anymore!" I shouted in frustration.

A slight creak was heard as Kirikou slowly tiptoed out the door, not wanting to be part of the tension that was going on.

".. But what you did was going too far," Kid pointed out plainly.

The spark of anger turned into a flare as I jerked up, annoyed by his short answers.

"No, it wasn't," I protested. "Maybe you should appreciate me a little. Simple-minded, stupid me loves those small tokens of appreciation that you hardly even show. That's what gets me through the day.."

"…"

I glanced up to look at him, wondering why he wasn't saying anything back. To my surprise, tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was trembling, his face a slight pinkish colour.

"Ah…" That was the only sound that escaped my mouth.

"I missed you.." he mumbled softly as he sniffled his nose and wiped his falling tears.

I sighed; I guess that you couldn't blame a person who was so attached to you that they would cry after a day of not seeing you. I slowly, reluctantly lifted my hand to gently stroke and pat his head, feeling the slight tremble in his emotional body.

Who knew that he could show such emotion?

"Mm.. there, there," I hushed softly and gently pulled him down to rest on my shoulder.

The scent of him brushed off on my skin and clothes but I didn't mind. I liked it.

"… I love you," he whispered into my ear with that shakily innocent voice of his.

"Me too," I whispered back. "Me too."

He pulled himself back from my shoulder and stared at me for a minute before slowly leaning forward and lightly kissing my forehead and then my lips, sending a spark of electricity tingling down my spine. I could never be angry at him for so long.

"… Let's go back to our apartment."

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah.. I think Kirikou would want that too," I implied jokingly.

As we walked down the road from Kirikou's apartment, walking at a slow pace and holding hands, I couldn't help but smile and continuously glance at Kid, who was also smiling, but was trying to hide it by turning away whenever I looked at him.

"Hey.."

I looked up at him in surprise, not thinking that he'd be the one to break the silence.

".. Can you be my roommate forever?" he asked nervously, blushing and looking away as he did so.

My eyes widened in disbelief and surprise as I continued to stare at him, making him even more uncomfortable before finally grinning and giving him an answer that made him turn around and smile faintly.

"Sure."


End file.
